Dark (element)
Dark is one of the recurring elements in the . It is associated with shadows, space, and the supernatural, such as ghosts and skeletons. Spells and skills of that element can often cause Curse, Doom, and Instant Death status effects. Characteristics Dark is one of the most destructive elements in the series, being associated with many high-powered spells (such as Black Hole and Doomsday), and powerful foes (such as the Cosmic Monolith and the Dark Players). It is usually portrayed as the opposite of the ; most Dark-based foes are weak against Holy attacks, and vice versa. The Dark element is relatively common among enemies in the EBF series, but somewhat rare among players. In EBF4, only Natalie and Lance can learn Dark-based skills naturally; Matt and Anna must learn shared skills or use Dark-based weapons to access the element. So far, all Dark-based skills and spells deal magical damage, although this can be mitigated by the use of a Dark-elemental weapon and skills that use the weapon's element to calculate damage. Apart from Holy-themed foes, Dark-elemental skills tend to be effective against some "friendly" types of creatures, such as Dogs, Sprites, and certain species of Slimes. Most Dark-resistant enemies are undead or otherwise dark-themed, including Wraiths, Evil Worms and the Zombie Hydra. Mage Birds, Mage Dogs and some Elementals also have Dark resistance. Dark-elemental foes are often found in areas where death and darkness are main themes, such as Volcano Peak and The Rift in , and Graybone Cemetery in . Many pieces of Dark-based equipment have powerful stats or effects, but some sort of drawbacks to counterbalance their power. Common drawbacks include debuffing defensive stats (including HP), increasing Holy and Fire weaknesses, or randomly inflicting negative ailments on the wearer. Equipment Swords *Anarchy: 50% Dark (EBF2, EBF4), 50% resistance (EBF4) *Soul Eater: 20% Dark (EBF2), 25% Dark (EBF3) *Swordbreaker: 50% Dark (EBF3), 60% resistance (EBF3) *Devil's Sunrise: 50% Dark (EBF4) *Black Fang: 30% resistance (EBF3) *Rune Blade: 50% resistance (EBF3) *Equilibrium: 50% resistance (EBF4) Staves *Obsidian: 50% Dark (EBF3), 50% resistance (EBF3) *Death Bringer/Hela's Staff: 50% Dark (EBF3, EBF4) *Dark Tooth: 50% Dark (EBF3) *Death Scythe: 50% Dark (EBF4), 50% resistance (EBF4) Guns *Shadow Blaster: 50% Dark (EBF4), 50% resistance (EBF3, EBF4) *The Phantom: 50% Dark (EBF4) *Exterminator: 50% resistance (EBF4) Male Hats *Officer's Hat: 50% resistance *Demon Skull: 50% resistance *Death Mask: 50% resistance Male Armor *Ninja Cloak: 50% resistance (EBF3) *Officer's Coat: 50% resistance *Karate Gi: 50% resistance (EBF4) *Dark Armor: 50% resistance (EBF4) Female Hats *Pope's Hat: 50% resistance *Dark Bauble: 50% resistance Female Armor *Pope's Dress: 50% resistance *Ninja Skirt: 50% resistance (EBF3) *Dark Gown: 50% resistance Skills *Fright: 100% Dark *Screamer: 100% Dark *Pulse: 100% Dark *Pulsar: 100% Dark *Darkblast: 75% Dark *Antimatter: 75% Dark *Black Hole: 100% Dark *Dark Flare: 100% Dark *Sacrifice: 30% Dark *Doomsday: 100% Dark, accessible only by using Dark Rune (EBF3) Summons *Coal Bat: 20% Dark *Cosmic Monolith: 100% Dark Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Elements